Portal 3: Battle of Aperture
by Hailzthewakawaka
Summary: After being let out, Chell turned hardened and more of a soldier over the years. She found a Civilization and planned to make a rebellion when she got everyone out of the Human Vault, make her own Enrichment Centre, and kill a certain AI that made her life a living hell. Contains: Major Chelly, Human!Wheatley in the later chapters, slight character death, and blood and gore
1. Chapter 1

"LET GO! WE'RE IN SPACE!" Wheatley yelled at the mute woman he knew for weeks. She wanted to scream, scream so loudly and so bad. But she can only just stare.

"Space! SPACE," the space core unhooked himself from GLaDOS's body and flung into the portal screaming, "SPAAAAAAAAaaace"

He was long gone, but that didn't matter to the woman.

"LET GO! I CAN PULL MYSELF BACK IN! I COULD FIX IT!" Wheatley yelled again, slowly letting himself back into the orange portal.

Chell heard a cry, "I ALREADY FIXED IT, AND YOU ARE NOT COMING BACK!"

A robotic arm appeared slowly holding back to hit Wheatley.

"CHANGE OF PLANS! HOLD ME TIGHTER!" Chell squeezed even tighter, not giving a care if her hands started to hurt, "TIGHTER!"

GLaDOS's robotic arm hit Wheatley, knocking him out of her hands. Wheatley cried for help. Chell leaped after him and grabbed his handle tightly. The arm extended and grabbed Chell's ankle and pulled her back in. She disabled the portals and her bright yellow lifeless optic stared at her.

Chell was breathing heavily, hugging the poor core to her chest tightly, not wanting to lose him. Wheatley's optic went small and he started shaking in fear.

GLaDOS's body swayed as she examined the core and the human, "You were willing to save the moron over your life?"

Chell quickly nodded. As much as Wheatley hated to admit, but she was right, he is a moron. Built to be a moron. Act like a moron. and sound like a moron. But Chell never thought of him as a moron. He glanced at the woman and saw the cuts and scars on her once spotless face.

_I...I did that?..._ he thought to himself, ..._I'm the monster here... not Her...why did she save me... why..._

His endless thoughts were cut off by the AI, "Interesting... You can't keep him. I'm letting you go, but I have plans for the moron"

Chell gaped at GLaDOS and glared at her. She shook her head furiously, but the AI's arm yanked Wheatley out of her iron grip. Chell let out a raspy scream, "GIVE HIM BACK!"

Her throat burned like fire. She uncontrollably coughed and eventually spit up blood. Wheatley was begging for Her to let him be with Chell, but GLaDOS didn't change her mind.

"Oh that's sad. The _moron_ and the _lunatic._ What a great story. Ha Ha... forbidden love against a _smelly_ human and a moronic_ intelligence_ core. Waddle over to the elevator" She teased.

Chell had tears streaming down her face for the first time in all these years. Atlas and P-Body grabbed Chell's arms and walked towards the elevator, with Chell kicking and screaming like a four year old. The androids shoved her in the elevator and it started to go up. Chell was hitting and kicking the unbreakable glass. She gave up when she realized she can't break it. She looked at Wheatley and mouthed, 'I'm sorry...'

The elevator shot upward to the surface. Nothing made her feel better. Not the freedom, the turret opera GLaDOS setted up for her, or her companion cube She gave her. Possibly because it was taking up space in Her_ precious_ facility. Chell lost it. She dropped on her knees and screamed out Wheatley's name as loud as she can, she forgot the pain was taking over her throat. She hit the ground, letting the teardrops sink into the soil. She looked up and saw a town in the distance.

In a cartoon, she would be jumping up in down like a school girl and run towards the little town. But in real life, she felt even worse. Lost her best friend... the only person she ever trusted.

Then Chell realized she let a psychotic AI take her Wheatley just for a tiny pitiful town. Although she should be grateful she found a civilization. After all GLaDOS has done to her, She expects for Chell to apologize to HER? SHE has tried to lead her to death by fire, made her test against her will, crushed Wheatley, called her alot of terrible things, try to kill her with Nurotoxin and turrets. The most pitiful of all, She lied about having cake after a test just so Chell could stay. She has alot of NERVE to say that she want her to apologize after what happened.

Chell thought to herself _I want to KILL HER..._ she stood up and walked towards the town. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

GLaDOS's optic grew brighter as she squeezed the core once more. Wheatley whimpered, which made her satisfied.

"So many possible ways to torture you... so easy..." she said.

"The woman will kill you!..." Wheatley said quickly.

GLaDOS stopped and glared at his optic, "WHAT did you say?..."

Wheatley regretted about what he said.

GLaDOS said in a low menacing tone, "What did you say, Moron?.."

Wheatley's optic trembled and he uttered, "I-I said t-t-the w-woman w-will kill you..."

GLaDOS didn't say anything for five whole minutes. Wheatley was confused by her sudden act, but predicted she's trying to search for words.

"Moron," She began, "you know how that lunatic reacted when I took you from her, you really think she'll just_ burst through the doors _and kill me? Even though she's hard to kill, she knows better. Instead of slow and painful death, I'm letting you live. But, you have to stay out of sight if you want to live"

GLaDOS hooked him onto the management rail, "If I see you through one of my cameras, your dead"

Wheatley rushed, "Y-Yes ma'mm!" and he went away.

GLaDOS sighed and and looked at the monitors. She installed a secret camera inside the companion cube Chell has. But she noticed something very wrong. THE LUNATIC IS WALKING AWAY FROM THE CUBE! GLaDOS freaked out, which was totally OOC of her. Reason why she installed a camera? So she can see what Chell is doing and laugh at her attempt to find a civilization and possibly die with a bird pecking her lifeless body.

GLaDOS told herself, "It dosn't matter! The human vault Atlas and P-Body found is worth it. Stop worrying about the lunatic's death!"

She looked at the other monitor and saw the two androids found the vault. As much as GLaDOS hates it, she let her happiness show.

"Well done you two! You saved science!" She literally said. LITERALLY! But she remembered, _this is all for science. Just... normal... Aperture... Science... I wonder if the lunatic is dead yet. _

* * *

A few years passed...

Chell stepped out of her old house and stared at the morning sky. She finally got to talk clearly thanks to the prescription her doctor gave her. She even asked him if he could check to see if she has brain damage, just for the sake of it. Luckily, she doesn't.

Over the years, Chell has been listening to GLaDOS very closely and tries to think of a plan to destroy her and rescue Wheatley, if he's still alive she hoped. Today was different. She overheard Her talk about some sort of Human Vault. Now she has a plan...

Chell ran back into the village and gathered up all the people. She stood behind the Town Hall podium and spoke into the microphone, "Everyone! I have a announcement to make! I have a plan to destroy Aperture's AI! She's planning on taking our young and make them do horrible tests! First, I need to get a portal device!"

A young male from the human vault walked up to Chell and handed her his portal gun, "I had this ever since I escaped that horrible place. I'm sure it will give you great use"

Chell smiled, "Thanks Adam," she turned to the crowd, "Next, we need to find the human vault and start a rebellion! We need our own Enrichment Center for our people to test the right way! To practice for the big battle! But, we need a certain core... a few cores actually... so WHOS WITH ME!"

The whole town cheered. They chanted, 'Kill the AI' and 'Chell'.

Chell nodded at the crowd, "I will get Wheatley and the other cores! I'll be right back..."

The town cheered again and wished her luck. It's going to be a long day for her.

* * *

**Finally finished this chapter oWo; I will update soon; hopefully. Adam is just a random character I made up, nothing special or an OC. Don't worry, you'll all get to see Wheaters and the others in the next chapter. But Space core is still in space. o3o; SPAACE!~ YAY!~**

**~Hailzthewakawaka~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chell gripped the portal gun handle as she stared at the old shed. She knew it will lead to _Her_ lair, but it's worth a shot. For Wheatley. She opened the door and stepped in. The musky fake air filled her nose and made her get used to the smell. She presses the down button and the door shut as the elevator comes to life. A list of options filled the entire elevator. Chell thought for a moment and pressed 'Personality Core Wing'. The elevator started going down and went passed GLaDOS's chassis.

Chell was relieved that She has her back turned. Although, she didn't see any sight of the blue personality core. The elevator opened to a large room with a few desks with computers on it. Chell walked into the dim lighted room and searched for the cameras She put around. She didn't see any, so the coast was clear.

"Hey there little lady. Names Rick" she heard a voice from behind her. She spun around and found a green alligator-like optic staring back at her.

"Do you know where Wheatley is at?..." Chell asked with a hint of hatred.

Rick looked back and forth and then back to Chell, "Mistress told us not to tell anyone where he's at. He could be dead"

"IS HE ALIVE OR NOT?!" Chell yelled.

He sighed, "If you insist... He's alive. Mistress told him she would let him go, but if she finds him, hes a dead core"

Chell thought for a moment on how to get the adventure sphere on her side. She glanced at him, "Ya know, your so called '_Mistress'_ only wanted you to do her dirty work. Don't you want a _real_ adventure instead of staying in this horrible place? I want you to join my resistance against Her"

Rick didn't say anything. He slid to a button on the wall on his management rail and spoke, "Lady... I... I... I accept your offer. Please press this button so we can get to the others on the other side. Wheatley is with us too."

Chell didn't think before running up to the button and pressed it. A door opened and out came Fact core and Curiosity. Wheatley wasn't in sight. Chell seemed slightly disappointed, but she didn't show it.

Rick talked to the two cores and they both agreed to help. Chell remembered dumping Curiosity into the incinerator, but now she's here?

"I... I thought I dumped you in the incinerator..." Chell started.

"I got Wheatley to put her files into a new core. The previous core inside it was named Imagination, but it doesn't matter. What does matter is finding your _boyfriend_" Rick said.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's a great friend who I foolishly saved!" She argued.

"Whatever..."

Fact spoke to himself, "Intelligence Dampening Sphere, can you read me?"

Chell was confused. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What the heck-"

"Shh!" Rick and Curiosity said.

Chell heard a very familiar voice through Fact's speakers, "Yes I can. What is it?"

"A woman wants to see you. Come to the Personality Core Wing" Fact instructed.

A core with a red optic showed up along with Wheatley. The red core said, "Call me Anger. If you disobey me, your DEAD."

Chell glared at Anger's optic, "No, if you disobey ME, I will rip out your wires and tie them to a turret!"

"Uh... Ello' luv..." Wheatley said from behind.

Anger slid away so Chell could see her old friend. She walked up to him, her eyes glittering a little. If Wheatley had a mouth, he would be drooling at the sight of her. Chell's face hardened and she slapped him. The sound of skin hitting metal filled the room.

Chell blinked back the tears and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE DEAD BECAUSE OF _HER_!"

Chell took him off the management rail and hugged him tightly. She looked up at the other four, "I need to put you guys in a sack so i can get all of you out of here"

Chell found a sack in a drawer and stuffed all five of the cores in it. She tied the sack around her and made sure it was secure so she can make her escape. As she walked into the elevator, she heard Her voice rang, "I heard a voice... Intruder! Who are you?! SHOW YOURSELF!"

_Wait... is she... **panicking**?... _Chell thought to herself as she stepped inside. She pressed the 'Wheat Field Shed' button and the elevator shot up. Chell recalled smelling something familiar... TOO familiar...

_Deadly Neurotoxin... _

GLaDOS can't be seriously THAT crazy, could she?! Chell shook her head and stuck to the plan. When the elevator doors opened, some of the citizens were waiting for her.

"Take them to the new labs. Make the British core the AI and make sure the mainframe doesn't corrupt him" Chell ordered as she unties the sack and gave it to one of them.

The villager nodded and ran to the town.

"I am going to get the people from the vault," Chell said as she portals the ground, leaving a blue oval, "make sure to stay here and guide the people to the village once i get out. Got it?"

The villagers nodded and stayed in place. Chell went back into the hell she never wanted to go and went down to the Tourist Center, which has the map to the whole facility.

_Meanwhile with Wheatley and the others... _

Wheatley was hooked onto his new mainframe, which was correct for his core.

Curiosity was near him on her management rail and began her stream of questions, "Whats that? Who is Chell? Are you hungry? Am I hungry? What are you on? Who are you? Why is your name Wheatley? Whats a Human Vault? Wheres Rick?"

Wheatley groaned. Rick slid on his management rail and said, "Hey Nigel"

Wheatley glared at him, "My name isn't Nigel..."

Fact core interrupted, "All British people are named Nigel Planter. Or plain Nigel. Nigel was found in the U.S.A. pie factory in 9 million B.C. Another Nigel was found in a Dairy Queen, eating out of the trashcan while licking everyone's ice cream. Another Nigel was found here, and hes talking to one of the most handsome core in the world"

Rick's optic gleamed, "Well, I don't need to brag. I am quite handsome"

Fact continued, "And the most handsome core is named Fact Core"

Rick snapped back into reality and glared at Fact. Chell walked in Wheatley's Chassis, covered in dirt, gel, and blood.

"Let's just say that SOME of them were trying to kill me when I was trying to put them in the portal. Had to improvise or else they were gonna kill me before the war," Chell said while walking towards Wheatley, "Sup Nigel?"

"WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING ME NIGEL?!" Wheatley growled.

"I have no idea" Rick said with a hint of amusement.

"I know your enjoying this..."

"Oh, you read me like a book, Nigel"

Wheatley sighed and turned to his computer. Chell shrugged and walked out. Wheatley looked up, to see Chell already out the door, heading towards her personal bedroom.

"Hey Wheaters, MASHY SPIKE PLATES!" Rick yelled.

"STOP TALKING!" Wheatley mimicked some racoon from a cartoons' voice.

* * *

**_I decided to add a Rigby reference XD; I have no idea why... anyways, wait for the next chappy my lovlies!~ inserts Me Gusta face_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~.Chell's POV.~**_

I woke up and realized Rick was staring at me. I glared hardly at him and asked, "What the... What do you want?!"

The stupid so called 'Adventure' core rolled his optic and answered, "I was just waitin' for you to get up. Wheaters is waiting for you in his chassis"

I groaned while Rick left the room. I got up and walked to my closet. I picked out my old Aperture tee, my dark jeans and other personal stuff. I walked to the bathroom and took a short warm shower. I got out and got dressed.

_Guess I should see what Wheatley wants... _I thought as I headed towards his chassis.

When I opened the door, I stared at what was in front of him.

**_~.Normal POV.~_**

Chell stood there. She scoffed, "Seriously, Wheatley?..."

A long table stood in front of him with all kinds of food. There was only one chair across from him that had a decorative letter that says "Reserved for Chell" in fancy letters. As for Wheatley, he has a monocle on his optic, a fake mustache, and a little top hat. Chell sat in the seat and tossed the letter behind her.

Wheatley said in a uptight tone, "You like? I, not a moron, did all this by myself"

Chell glared at him and crossed her arms above her chest, "Rick helped you, didn't he"

"Yes" he admitted.

She just shook her head and groaned.

"Well... are you still hungry?.." Wheatley asked.

"Duh" Chell answered as she took a piece of steak and rabidly ate it.

"WHERES OUR TABLE MANNERS?!" He yelled. Chell shot a deadly glare at him and he shut up.

Chell picked up a napkin and patted her lips all fancy like, "There, table manners. Anyways, i'm done"

She got up and Wheatley put the whole table, including the fancy stuff on him and the chair, in the incinerator. Chell turned around and saw a giant sign that says 'Wheatley Science'

"You like it? It took me three hours to make!~" Wheatley chimed. Chell shot a glare at him, "What?... Ohh! The whole 'me taking over the facility' thing came into your mind?"

Chell shook her head and pulled out a random chainsaw and sawed off the 'Wheatley' part.

"Go down" she commanded. Wheatley did so.

She put the 'Wheatley' part over his head and made it stick onto there. Wheatley squealed like a child on Christmas morning and said, "I love it! Thanks, luv!"

Chell ignored him and spray painted 'Corp.' under the Science sign.

"What does Corp mean?..." Wheatley asked.

"It's short for Corporation" she answered.

"ah... okay. Also, luv, the toilet is clogged up..."

Chell chucked, "Wheatley, your such a doofus..."

Wheatley was amazed. He said, "Chell! Y-you laughed for me!"

"I'm not a newborn baby, moron" Chell frowned. Wheatley was slightly disappointed that she showed any heartwarming emotions, "Anyways, I'm going to check out how the... test subjects.. are with the portal gun. Stay out of trouble"

With that, Chell walked out. Wheatley sighs and faces to his computer and starts typing random things in.

"Sargent!," a scientist called out, "I found some important documents in one of the test subjects' files! It seems that there is one missing"

"Well? Who is it?" Chell asked.

The scientist gave her the file and the portal gun, "It seems you forgot the last one in the very back... Please be safe.."

"I killed that AI twice, there's no way she could kill me. Besides, i'm 'hard to kill', as what She said. I'll do it tomorrow" Chell put the file on the table and watched the test subject fail at portal-ing the ground.

Chell sighed, "To think I actually want to go back to there... I hate that place..."

"But your doing this for your people, Sargent... Your tough and like you said, you killed Her twice" the scientist smiled.

Chell flashed a small smile to the scientist and nodded. She picked up the file and started to read it.

_**Subject name: Norton, Wheatley 'Intelligence Dampening Sphere' **_

_**Hometown: City of London**_

_**Currently: Intern**_

_**Subject Number: 614894492128**_

**_Personality: Moron_**

**_Culture: British_**

**_Core number: 1564_**

**__**It showed a picture of a male with blonde messy hair. He wore glasses that covered is shiny blue eyes that is the same color of his core's optic. He had a blue shirt with a white lab coat over it. Chell couldn't believe what she was seeing. Either the fact that she has to transfer Wheatley to his old body, or he forgot he even had one.

Chell took the picture off of the clip and gave the file back to the scientist. She ran to Wheatley's chassis and kicked open the doors.

Wheatley doesn't seem bothered by Chell's sudden act, instead hes giving all his attention towards the computer.

"Oh, hey luv! Just reading some fan fictions here. Portal fanfics to the exact. There's alot, and i mean ALOT about me and you! I'm in the middle of reading one, it's rated M for some reason" Wheatley chimed.

A few moments later, his optic went small. He screamed and somehow clicked the back button.

"OH GODS! THAT WAS TERRIBLE! Phew... okay... there's another fanfic i want to read, it's about me and GLaDOS, so i'm guessing I am gonna kill her!~ It's also rated M, so i'm guessing its the blood and gore" Wheatley started to read the fanfic.

Again, a few moments later, his optic went small and he screamed in horror, "NO! NO! NO! NO! I DO NOT WANT TO DO THAT WITH HER!"

Chell was awfully confused, but she face-palmed and sighs.

* * *

_**Short chapter is short... VERY short... Anyways, thanks for the reviews my lovelies!~ and remember...**_

_**Well everybody's heard about the bird !  
Bird bird bird, the bird is the word !  
[repeat]**_

Everybody's heard about the bird !  
Bird bird bird, the bird is the word !  
[repeat]

Don't you know about the bird?  
Well everybody's heard about the bird !

Bird bird bird, the bird is the word !  
Bird bird bird, the bir- *dies*  


_**i do not own these lyrics...things... or surfin' bird... I heard it from Family Guy, give me a break XD **_

_**~Hailzthewakawaka~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N: Thanks for keeping up with this story. I'm gonna review reviews now from chapter 3~**_

_**Bookworm701: Hah thanks bro!~ Sorry to keep you waiting for this new chapter. XD**_

_**xXimmortalXx: Same here, I couldn't stop laughing while typing it. So glad you liked that little bit.**_

_**Here we go!**_

* * *

"Wheatley, stop being a dork and listen" Chell ordered.

Wheatley turned off the computer, still horrified by the fanfiction.

Chell continued, "I found some files about you. You never told me you were a human!"

Wheatley looked at her. "I don't know what you're talking about luv. How could I be a human if I am just a chip inside of a little core body?"

"Because they're scientists! They could do ANYTHING!" Chell argued.

"Well it's not MY fault you don't know anything!" he argued back.

She once again surprised herself with her own words after a quick flashback happens. Back when she couldn't talk, scream, or anything.

"MORON!" she screamed.

"MURDEROUS PIG!" he screamed back.

They death glared at each other and then started to laugh.

"Hah hah hah~ Oh man alive!~.. But seriously though, I have no idea what you're talking about." Wheatley said, sulking.

Chell sighed. She put the file down on Wheatley's keyboard.

"What is this, Chell?" Wheatley asked in curiosity.

"You, when you were a human. I need to get to get it so you can get into it."

"I don't feel like your safe going back there."

Wheatley uses a little a claw to open it. "Oh, this.. is me?"

Chell nodded.

"Sargent! We have a emergency! You HAVE to go back to Aperture to get Wheatley's body!" A scientist came in.

"Thanks Amy." Chell went away.

Wheatley felt lonely again.

ooooooooooooooo

Chell was getting ready to get Wheatley's old body when suddenly a figure popped up.

"BOO! Heh heh!"

Chell didn't make any emotion, "Oh hah hah Rick. Idiot.."

"What's with the long face, pretty lady?"

"Nothing." Chell glared at him.

"Look angel, how about you ditch that moron in there and go for a real man?" Rick's optic gleamed.

Chell looked at him and laughed, "A_ REAL_ _MAN_? YOU'RE HARDLY EVEN A HEAD!"

"I HEARD YOU LAUGHING!~ OMAIGAWWSH!~~" Wheatley was heard in the other room.

Chell stopped and cleared her throat, "How about_ no_, Rick"

With that, she walked away.

"Something must be done with that Moron.." Rick said to himself.

"_**Did you find her**_?" a voice said in his core.

"Yeah. She's heading your way in three hours." Rick answered.

"_**Good" **_

"you still have my side of the deal?" he asked.

"**_Yes. The core transfer is ready. Just tell Chell you need to go with her to get_****_ something._**"

"Will do, ma'mm."

Wheatley heard the whole thing.

"GLaDOS..." he whispered to himself

* * *

_**Ooooohh short chapter brining some suspense in heeeerreee... **_


End file.
